Talk:Dead Space 3 Weapons
Organisation There needs to be a way to graph or organize all the DS3 Weapon Parts... help? = SamousInd. (talk) 07:49, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :From my understanding, without having played the game, blueprints are complete weapons as well. So, pre-built and blueprint weapons will all go into the Weapons category, and parts in the Weapon parts category, which itself belongs to the Weapons category. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 10:30, February 7, 2013 (UTC) ::yes and no... The "weapons" come pre assembled either bbecause they are your starter guns or because you found them pre assembled in your safe -- by default they do NOT come with blueprints. Blueprints on the other hand do NOT come prea assembled (though i believe they come with parts...) and you have to craft them. So there is a minor difference, but blueprints to make full weapons, yes. Ill also work on transferring part info to the weapons parts page you linked. Thank you. = SamousInd. (talk) 17:44, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :::I should have worded my previous response better. What I meant when I said "blueprints are complete weapons as well" was "weapons that come from blueprints are complete weapons as well". Blueprints' use in-game doesn't sound different from the old schematics. So, when a page is made about them, they should have a standard Weapon page layout, and just mention in the article that they can be created from a blueprint/what blueprint they need. And add them in the Weapons Category, of course --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 18:51, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :Since most 'Tips' are used by multiple Cores, I suggest listing the Tips independently. For instance the current table lists Tips for the Military Engine and the Plasma Core. I think it would work better to eliminate the column for the Core type. The resource cost for each Tip is the same regardless of the Core too. CarlinB (talk) 12:16, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ::While they may cost the same, their effects are different. I would wonder which core types each tip can fit on (I'm not sure, if you have a Military Engine tool Compressor if it can be placed on a Plasma Core tool...). The graph simply is there so you can visually see your weapon build possibilities. Just giving the specs of all the pieces does not tell me what can go where. Or did I miss the point? = SamousInd. (talk) 05:29, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :::A Compressor for one tool does work for all tools that can use a Compressor. I confirmed it before I wrote my post above. As for a description of what each tip does when equipped on each tool, I've added that information to each of the tool types. I guess another possibility is to combine the two tables and list all of the Tips on indented rows beneath each tool. I just don't think the column works very well for finding information. CarlinB (talk) 05:48, February 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, it's certainly better than the basic text I had quickly placed before hand. I think I get what your saying... Like this: ::::How does that look? When I have more time I'll work on implementing it, I actually like how it looks. = SamousInd. (talk) 06:00, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::I actually never saw your comment here (I didn't get a notification there was a reply) but it looks like the edit I made matches what you were thinking, so that's fortunate. :) The only change I would make is to put "text-align:center" in the style setting for the whole table and then just put "text-align:left" for the name of each tool/tip instead of putting "text-align:center" on every single Yes/No. CarlinB (talk) 03:09, February 17, 2013 (UTC) BUG Weapon Craft Arena unlocks carry over into the main game. I've accidentally discovered that entering the "Weapon Crafting Arena" unlocks the ability to craft all of the weapon 'Tips' in the game. Unfortunately, there seems to be a bug that saves this unlocked state and carries it over into the campaign game. It also has given me unlimited ammo in the main game. So now the only way to get rid of them again is to delete my save slot and start the game over. I'm not sure where to post this so I'm putting it here for now. CarlinB (talk) 08:35, February 12, 2013 (UTC)